A Battle Of Two Brothers - A Toy Fronnie
by CrazyMofox3
Summary: In secret galaxies, there was one extremely special one. It was named Puissant. On Puissant there was two sides. a side of beauty and colour but however there was a side that grew cold and strong. In the dark land, they say, cold would shiver up your spine, A trees glance would be as if they had made plans on you. No one would dare to live there, would they? Yes. It was Him.


div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6382400980545ef95f6990b17b21d0c2"Frederick Fazbear/1st game -/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6382400980545ef95f6990b17b21d0c2"Named- Freddy/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6382400980545ef95f6990b17b21d0c2"Back story- Lived with younger brother, Goldie Fazbear, until age of 14. Parents had died and Freddy took over. Golden had got jealous and had started to take over, himself. Freddy was left when he had moved so he had became friends with certain maids. He had elected 'Red Fazbear' as his second in command and he trusts him with his entire life./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6382400980545ef95f6990b17b21d0c2"Current Looks- Brown locks, jelled back. Glowing azure blue eyes. Brown, black and white suit. tanned./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ec42e030d09094617490ae46e3044a79"Red Fazbear/2nd game-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ec42e030d09094617490ae46e3044a79"Named: Red/Reddy/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ec42e030d09094617490ae46e3044a79"Back Story: Doesn't remember much of his child hood. Only child, was cared for a lot but suffered with anxiety and depression. Doesn't show many of his true feelings and lifes mostly a lie. Smokes to help his anxiety and depression. Currently works with Frederick./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ec42e030d09094617490ae46e3044a79"Current looks- Long brown and dirty blonde hair. Eye colour changes from cyan to gray. Normally wears a black shirt, red jumper and brown trousers. Tanned./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ddb1489110b33c011d1367acce1476bf"Goldie (Golden) Fazbear-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ddb1489110b33c011d1367acce1476bf"Named: Gold/Goldie/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ddb1489110b33c011d1367acce1476bf"Back story: Lived with brother, Frederick, he was timid and didn't socialize as much. Always been jealous of his brother who has most of the attention. Always wanted revenge but felt useless so moved away to make half of the land his. Made the land a dark space for only him and his companion, Jack./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ddb1489110b33c011d1367acce1476bf"Current looks- blonde locks, sometimes tied back. Dark eyes can change from a coal to fully jet black. Wears black and gold suit. Tanned./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="623032c4ea51134ff37914fad4c12145"Jack Andrew Lattadrex/Shadow Bonnie-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="623032c4ea51134ff37914fad4c12145"Named: Jack, Shad, Shadow, Jacko/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="623032c4ea51134ff37914fad4c12145"Back Story- Prince of Shadows, killed his father for being abusive towards mother. Mother died when he was 9, had no one, made his own rules, taught himself, yet not to know he is king of shadows. Knows he has the power to turn into shadows by the click of a finger. Found at the age of 17 by, Golden. Golden took him under the wing, thought to have created a unknown relationship with each other. Had helped Golden to make the land their own./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="623032c4ea51134ff37914fad4c12145"Current Looks- very long black and purple flowing hair. Very pale. Wears black and purple suit and cape. Eyes can change to any colour by his choice./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="98aaf973edf8b8b5f544d5b7de5ec3ae"Bonnie Lattadrex/First Game-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="98aaf973edf8b8b5f544d5b7de5ec3ae"Named: Bonnie, Bunny Boi, Bunny/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="98aaf973edf8b8b5f544d5b7de5ec3ae"Back Story- Only Child, Mother and father didn't give him much attention. Suffered from depression since 10. Parents took drugs and both drank a lot. Hides his feelings, doesn't socialise. Got bullied for his hair and eyes. Hates 'humans' and only opens up to certain people. Currently only opens up to, Frederick./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="98aaf973edf8b8b5f544d5b7de5ec3ae"Current Looks- Tall, Pale, natural lilac hair. Natural maroon eyes. Likes to wear a purple hoodie and black skinny jeans./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0c7c8969832a3a50756eb87ce2264c0"Bonnie Clyde Heledes/Toy Bonnie-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0c7c8969832a3a50756eb87ce2264c0"Named- Bon, Clyde/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0c7c8969832a3a50756eb87ce2264c0"Back story: Only child. Parents split up at the age of 4. Mother always used to treat him nice and kind while his father was always moody. His mother always used to dress him up and cover him in make up when he visited her. Currently still wears make up, trys to become a future model. Most turn him down for his buck teeth. He was very insecure about himself and always had to put on makeup to feel self worth or be with his mother. He was bullied for wearing make uo but he always had to put a face on. Currently is very sassy and lives by himself hoping for a future career to be a modle./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0c7c8969832a3a50756eb87ce2264c0"Current Looks- Blue hair, glowing green eyes. Likes to wear a blue tank top and purple shorts. Very pale./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8c60d68051e8405052a4cd8286c1d9ed"Roxide Melside/Mangle/Second Game-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8c60d68051e8405052a4cd8286c1d9ed"Named- The Mangle/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8c60d68051e8405052a4cd8286c1d9ed"Back Story- Goldie's invention to destroy brother Frederick. Has unknown feelings about everything/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8c60d68051e8405052a4cd8286c1d9ed"Current Looks- Torn apart, yellow robotic eyes. White short hair, red lipstick and cheeks/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ea15b72403d7fa777aa31710d1dc2673"chicadee Falonikkad-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ea15b72403d7fa777aa31710d1dc2673"Named- Chica, Chick/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ea15b72403d7fa777aa31710d1dc2673"Back Story- Outspoken and not too ladylike. She adores pizza and will do almost anything for it. mother had died from heart failure and her father was abusive. Once when her father had taken a drinking overdose he died when she was 16. Chicadee trying her best to protect her sister Chi (Toy chica). Was always bullied for her weight but tried to think not much of it./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ea15b72403d7fa777aa31710d1dc2673"Current Looks- Short Blonde hair. Purple eyes and pale/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3f3335626eb448eb48a79a81c94cba94"Chi Fallonikkad-/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3f3335626eb448eb48a79a81c94cba94"Named- Chi/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3f3335626eb448eb48a79a81c94cba94"Back Story- Lived with sister, Chicadee and was youngest. Always had to wear make up for bruises from her father. She still loves to wear makeup and hangs around with her best friend Clyde. Clyde and chi loved to dress each other in make up and always had a strong bond. Chi had wondered if he had liked her or something but he was gay so they had stayed friends. Chi has always been upbeat and would never refuse a cupcake. Loved to cook with her sister Chicadee. She wasn't the most popular but she knew a few people./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3f3335626eb448eb48a79a81c94cba94"Current Looks- Long glossy blonde hair. Blue glowing eyes. Wears purple eye shadow, tan, pink blush and black eyelashes. Naturally pale but wears tan too thick to see./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="dcb71861ca3fcedada8c0a159cd933fe"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MayupdateifIdesiretoaddmorecharacters. Stillhopeyouenjoythis!/span/div 


End file.
